


Tenzo knows best

by Yakashi



Series: Kakayama week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Babysitting, Child antics, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, That's it, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakashi/pseuds/Yakashi
Summary: Kakashi is supposed to be babysitting, but what does he do when no one listens? Calls Tenzo of course





	Tenzo knows best

Tenzo walked into mass chaos. The fire alarm was beeping, there was an array of toys everywhere, and 2 out of the 4 kids had no pants on. He turned to see Kakashi being attacked by children looking absolutely pathetic. Their eyes met and Kakashi scrambled to greet him at the door. “Hey Tenz glad you got my text.”

Tenzo continued to stare, “Yeah what the hell is going on?”

“Wellll, see here’s the thing. I was babysitting and they wouldn’t listen so then Sakura wanted to play a game of house and I said great, I’ll be the dad so you all have to listen to what I say but no one listens to their own dad so I said well I’ll just have to call mom so I called you and now the kids think we’re married and Naruto keep barking like a dog and please help me?”

Kakashi was out of breath after that explanation. Tenzo mulled over the explanation. “No. I have an exam in the morning.” He turned to walk back out the door when Kakashi grabbed his wrist. “Tenzo. Please?” Tenzo sighed. He was always a sucker for those eyes. “Fine.”

He walked into the room and cleared his throat. All four kids gathered around. “Alright. It's 7:00 which means it’s time for dinner.”

Sasuke raised his hand to talk, “Ummm Uncle Kashi burnt the spaghetti.” 

“Right well how about we order pizza?”

The four siblings jumped for joy at hearing what was considered the fillet mignon for kids. “But first, you all need to apologize to Kakashi and pick up all the toys we aren’t playing with.” Realizing he was stern and steady, the kids all mumbled an apology and picked up their mess.

Once the pizza was ordered, the kids were very fidgety. They needed to burn off some energy otherwise they’d be up all night. “Hey guys how about we have a nerf gun war?”

All the kids perked up. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Sai seemed a little unsure but he was still excited. “Let’s do boys vs girls!” Sakura smacked him on the head, “That’s not fair! It’s just me.” “Well Tenzo is mom so you have him too.”

Tenzo choked. HE thought the game of house was long forgotten. He looked over at KAkashi snickering. He was never going to live this down. “I’ll be on your team Sakura.” Sakura smiled and skipped over to Tenzo giving him a bone crushing hug.

The teams were Sakura, Tenzo, and Sai versus everyone else. “Alright, We have the whole backyard. No face shots. Otherwise you’re all grounded.” The kids nodded in approval. Tenzo realized he couldn’t ground them but if he was mom he may as well take advantage of the opportunity.

“Ready, Set, Go!”

\---

“Ahhhh” Tenzo stopped immediately as the screams of joy was replaced with a scream of terror. He sprinted to the source and found Sakura crying holding her leg to her chest. Naruto was on the ground next to her holding his head. Before he could even ask what happened, Sasuke spoke up, “They ran into each other and got hurt.” 

Tenzo picked up Sakura and Kakashi did the same for Naruto, “Alright everyone that’s enough for today. Let’s go inside and eat.”

Sai and Sasuke set up the table with Kakashi while Tenzo handled the injured. He gave NAruto an ice pack and sent him on his way. He looked at Sakura’s knee and noticed the light scrape. It was red against her skin and the sight was enough to make her cry. He held her in his lap as he took the wash cloth and cleaned her up. He put on some ointment and a bandaid. “Now, this bandaid has magical healing powers so you’re gonna be okay.” She sniffled, “My mommy kisses my ouchies to make them better.” Tenzo quirked his eyebrow, “Oh she does? Looks like I’ll have to do that too.” He lifted her knee to his lips and pecked it. “Alright little miss, you are all set.” Sakura smiled and ran off to the table as if she had never been hurt in the first place. He was so caught up with the little girl he failed to notice Kakashi standing in the doorway. “Hey uh dinner is here.”

\--------

Dinner was surprisingly smooth. They ate about as cleanly as 5 year olds would, which is not at all. 

“Okay is bath time!” Kakashi shouted with excitement.”Go ahead Tenzo, I’ll clean up.”

Sai shook his head, “No, daddy give us a bath while mom cleans up.”

Tenzo chuckled. “Okay go upstairs and get ready.” They bounded to get their towels. When alone Tenzo whispered in Kakashi’s ear, “Go ahead Daddy, I got things down here.” Kakashi’s face turned three different shades of red.

\---

Now his face was three different shades of wet. Who knew bath toys could make such a mess. Tenzo literally blew bubbles out of his hair.

Once the kids got in their beds Sasuke asked a question, “Can you read us a story?”

“Of course.”

They picked out a princess story. The two men took turns reading a page until each kid fell asleep. Once they heard the soft snoring, Tenzo quietly shut the book and they tiptoed out the door.

Once downstairs they plopped down on the couch. Yamato took out his phone and started studying. Maybe he could still do well. It didn’t work out. The link he needed would only open on his laptop.

“Hey, I should get going.I really need to study.”

Kakashi answered without looking up from his book, “It’s pouring outside and you biked over. I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Tenzo frowned. Maybe if he went really fast, he would be okay.

“Throw away whatever idea you have. Come back to the couch.”

Tenzo grumbled, what are they? Married? He sat back down and Kakashi pulled his head to his lap, “Adequate sleep is proven to improve test scores. Just rest.” So he did. A few moments went by before speaking again, “Hey since we’re married now I was thinking, maybe after your test I could take you out to lunch or something?”

Tenzo blushed before cuddling back into Kakashi, “sure.”

\----------

Kushina opened the door and had to hide her squeal. The house was impeccably clean. Over on the couch was the cutest piles of children on the babysitter and his...friend? She waved Minato over and he took a picture of the snugglefest. They crept upstairs and decided to enjoy a night of sleep with just them.


End file.
